


With You, My World is Full of Color

by trulyanerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Growing Old Together, One Shot, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyanerd/pseuds/trulyanerd
Summary: He fills your life with colors. His beautiful golden-brown eyes you keep falling for. His warmth. And you couldn't ask for anything more.And you love each other more than anything else in the world.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 37





	With You, My World is Full of Color

**Author's Note:**

> Something to listen to while you read! This was a one-shot, inspired by Youtube scenario comments :D 
> 
> La Vie En Rose - Louis Armstrong ver.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA

The day you first met Tsukishima, it was a shade of greens and blues. Fresh and youthful. That summer afternoon, almost like love at first sight the moment you two locked eyes.

The day he asked you to be his lover and the days on and on was full of pinks and reds. He'd given you a bouquet of varying shades of pink roses and carnations that day, and his face was red and lips stained red from your lipstick.

Of course, art cannot be beautiful without the cold hues of blue. The fights that you both had felt cold, like the stain of tears running down his face that winter day.

The day of your wedding was all white- and to the artist's eyes, you can see the varying shades of pure white stained by the changing lighting. His eyes soft as he looked at you, "I do," rolling off his tongue without hesitation- ready to spend an eternity with you.

Yellows and dandelions- the colors you'd describe the moment you both had children. He was so disgruntled and scared, but you knew Kei wasn't a crier. The only time you'd seen him cry was when he thought he'd lost you, and this time was the second time you'd seen him cry. 

You had two sons and a daughter, which you and Kei loved equally and all three were showered with love. They grew up to be successful in their own ways, and you couldn't ask for more.

Your three children had grown up to have children themselves, then eventually, those children would have their own.

The past 64 years with Kei was full of color. Sure, there was a time when your paint would drip, or artblock ran into you.

But like the skilled hands that you have honed over time as a painter, you'd always managed to make a painting more beautiful than before. And always, Kei was by your side.

Now, your bodies were old and frail and delicate. Kei's hair had turned a silverlight white and his skin was wrinkly and sagged. His golden-brown eyes were glossy. But to you, he was forever youthful and his heart was always strong and he was all full of color. 

You were afraid he was to forget you as he got older, as always with old people. But as his promise, he would never. He'd always recognized you, even as his eyesight had gotten worse and his hearing had slowly muted out.

"My darling," Kei says, his eyes on you as you lay next to him that night. "My darling, sweetheart. I think I have to go now."

You faced him, his body leaning towards you. He held your hand tightly, both your old bones shaking as he gently puts it to his weakening heart, the pound slowly and slowly fading out. 

"Do you want them to be by your side, Kei? Should I call them over?" You asked weakly, your voice old and croaky.

"No, no. I'm afraid as you go to call them over, my body would have already gone. So I want to hold you tightly before I do. The children are all old now. Hotaru and the others will definitely sob, but in time, their hearts will heal. And surely, surely, I will meet you again, my darling." He patted your head weakly. 

You quivered, eyes glossy. Scooting over weakly next to him, you held him in your arms tightly. 

"Darling, we will meet again soon, and I will greet you in my arms tightly, like we were when we were young and strong. Your face I will kiss a thousand times, and I will never let you go even as I leave this place." He says as he holds you. You grip on him tighter, tears flowing down your cheeks.

"I love you, I love you. Even in this life, even when I can't see you, even when I'm not here any more. There will be no one in the universe and even infinity that I will love more than I love you." 

And your world slowly dimmed to soft grays.

Like he said, all of your children and grandchildren sobbed. But as a year went by, like Kei said, their hearts had eventually mended together.

As you lay in the bed you and Kei shared one morning, the colors had started to trickle back in. Greens, blues, yellows, reds, pinks, oranges filled the room. 

You sit up immediately, feeling light and amazed. Youthful once again. You see yourself in the mirror- wearing your favorite beautiful white summer dress, the one you wore when you first met Kei.

Kei arrives in the room, young and tall, his eyes gleaming. Like he said he would, he scoops you in your arms, and he showers kisses all over your face a thousand times. He holds you tightly for who-knows-how-long, and his big hand, calloused as if he has been playing volleyball, slowly slides down to meet yours. 

He looks at you lovingly as you do. And he laughs lovingly, as you both walk.

And you both leave, hand-in-hand, never letting go. 

Colors are too simple to show how much he loves you.


End file.
